


Liam's version of cheering up

by Clopayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had a shitty day. She just wanted to bury herself in her bed and be alone. But Liam showed up and she couldn't say no to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's version of cheering up

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language.

Shut herself up in her room, that's all Zayn wanted since the beginning of the day. It was a shitty day and she had only one desire, to burrow under the covers and not talk to anyone for the evening. Still, the day had started well and everyone was in good spirits and happy to be back in the studio to record new songs. But it quickly turned sour for Zayn because her voice was unfortunately not for the better, she didn't know why and the producer hadn't stopped being on her back. At some point she even wanted to leave the studio and leave all to save the song. Anyway, in the words of the producer, it would be better without Zayn and her shit voice. She wanted to respond to the producer to put his song where she thought, but Liam came to the rescue, seeing that Zayn would take the nerves and send wander the man who did everything to upset her. Liam had simply bring her with him, telling everyone that it was time for the dinner break and he was starving. Zayn knew it was generally rather Niall who was always hungry at first, but Liam had wanted to be nice and save the day for Zayn. He was driving them out onto a balcony overlooking the street and the few fans who still gathered in small groups in the parking lot of the building where they recorded. They had sit on the small loveseat that was there and had just put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her a little against him. Zayn had filed her head on his shoulder, trying to forget that damn producer. Liam was absently stroking fingertips on her bare arm, humming softly and watching the blue sky. It was calm enough for Zayn to calm down and go back to work after the meal. She also managed to do something that was up to the producer. But all this stress and anger had drained all the energy of her body and Zayn was good to bundle up in her blankets and sleep for the night.

So did she. She still took the time to remove her dark blue jeans and leather jacket over her white shirt. Instead she put a jog and a sweater that was lying in one of his drawers and seemed to belong to either Liam or Harry as he was too big for her. She pulled the covers and climbed into bed. She closed her cocoon on her and left out an arm only to grab the remote to find an old movie to watch on television. She finally opted for a rerun of the movie 10 things I hate about you and it was enough to put his mind in neutral. About in the middle of the film, she heard light knocking against the door. She sighed in annoyance. It was clear before shutting herself in his room she did not want to see anyone. But of course, someone could not hear and come to see if she was okay. She knew well who it could be and it is why she said it was open. The door slowly opened and a brown head with very short hair passed through the door. Liam’s chocolate brown eyes looked a moment, testing whether he could enter or not. Zayn gave him a small smile and Liam knew he could venture to enter. He closed the door behind him and walked around the bed to sit next to Zayn, the same side where she was already in bed. He pushed a little to be able to sit back and Zayn groaned but sank back anyway. Liam propped his back against the headboard, extended his legs on the bed. Zayn noticed he was not wearing his plaid blue shirt and jeans he was wearing in the day. He opted for a jog and a green hoodie forest. Zayn loved this hoodie. She thought it was fine and Liam’s hugs in this hoodie were all soft and tender.

\- You're looking at? Liam asked glancing at the television.  
\- A film on TV.  
\- Do you mind if I watch it with you?

Zayn could not just say no to Liam. Not after he has been so nice to her in the day, defusing the bomb was about to explode between her and the producer. In addition, she was unable to say no to Liam matter what it involved. Every time he was doing those little Pusse in Boots eyes and she was taken with a gigantic remorse. She therefore move a little longer in bed, leaving room for Liam and told him that there was no problem. Liam then settled more comfortably under a pillow behind his back, dropping to only have the head and upper back on the statement said pillow and after a while, it still moved, eventually settling in covers everything by repeating arrangement. Zayn, watching him, smiled a little, mocking him. Liam gave her a look and shrugged one shoulder.

\- What? I want to be properly installed, too.

Zayn laughed frankly after that comment but let Liam move anyway. Once done, they both fell into a tacit silence to watch the movie. Only a few comments from them broke the silence of the room. Since Liam and Zayn were close friends and that they had never really had borders, Zayn put her head on the chest of Liam and he put an arm around her shoulders nonchalantly. After a moment, he even passed a hand through his long ebony hair and stroked absently. Zayn, already drained of energy, eventually close her eyes and let go to relax.

When she woke up, it was in a jump. Liam looked at her with wide eyes over her and his hand was close to Zayn’s face. She blinked a few times to clear sleepiness of her eyes and looked back at Liam. He had guilty all over his face. His big brown eyes were open and he was biting his lower lip a little. Zayn frowned.

\- What are you doing? asked Zayn to Liam.  
\- Nothing, Liam replied hastily.

She frowned her eyebrows. It was obvious that something had awakened her and Liam was responsible because he was looking at her suspiciouly. Zayn got up on one elbow and looked at Liam a little more seriously.

\- What did you do? she repeated.  
\- Nothing, nothing. I swear.

Liam's voice betrayed something but Zayn could not know what. Liam had put his hands on the blankets and brought back to him as if to protect or hide. Zayn was this sleazy behavior. So, in a spirit of wanting the truth, she grabbed the covers and pulled a good shot at her to see Liam. The latter was surprised but curled on himself one second after Zayn has pulled the covers, bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms. But Zayn had time to see which put Liam uncomfortable and she was speechless. She did not know what to do. She still held the covers in her hand, mouth slightly open, looking for something to say. Liam was red tomato, avoiding the gaze of Zayn. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it swiftly. What could we say in these moments? What she had to say when one of her best friends had an impressive erection in his own bed and when her head had just been filed on his chest, very close to his problem? Zayn could not imagine a time when she would be that much uncomfortable with his friend. Zayn turned her head toward the TV, the movie was still playing but almost finished. It was therefore probably not the movie that made Liam feel like this. She turned to Liam and stared. Was it ... she wanted to ask Liam, but he took her by surprise.

\- Sorry, I'll go ...

He gestured to get up, but Zayn caught his arm, closing her hand on his wrist. Liam froze and did not understand why she kept on Liam. The latter turned his gaze to Zayn. His eyes were round like coins and he seemed almost panic.

\- You can not go out like that, she said, pointing vaguely Liam's crotch. The others ... she added, pointing to the door with her chin.

Liam looked successively the door and Zayn and he must have thought the discomfort was already at its peak with Zayn and he did not want to live it with the others. He decided to sit down but pulled back the covers to him to hide. Zayn let go of his wrist and sat cross-legged on the bed, next to the TV and face alongside Liam. He had his eyes riveted on the television but seemed a prey to all kinds of thoughts that kept him from concentrating on what was happening. Zayn just stared at the wall in front of her on the other side of Liam and also asking questions. They sat in silence for a while and eventually Zayn turned her attention to the television. After a few more minutes, Liam let out a big sigh, and hid his face in the covers back to him. Zayn looked at him, wondering what was happening. When Liam looked up at her and saw that she looked at him, he moaned a little louder, seeming to be completely discouraged.

\- What is it? Zayn asked.

Liam looked up at Zayn and sighed.

\- My ... my, he looked furtively towards his crotch and Zayn understood, that .... it does not want to stop ...

Zayn wanted to say something, but what? Poor him? Will you do something for? Will you go settle it in the bathroom? Do you want me to help you? At the last idea, Zayn had a little something that wriggled inside her and a slight warmth through her body. She pushed the idea. She wouldn’t ask Liam if he need help, it was insane. Liam was her friend and nothing more. In addition, she worked with him. She could not fuck everything up for a simple... fuck. But just thinking, Zayn was driven to an even greater thrill. It seemed that all her fantasies come back to haunt her suddenly. Not that she confessed to anyone that sometimes, on quiet evenings when she was alone with her body, she would have thought of Liam making love to her or though of his body and kisses and caresses. She would never have admitted to anyone that Liam was the only one who can calm or she endured in any situation. She would never have admitted that she had a weakness for big soft brown eyes and broad shoulders and defined torsos. But suddenly, to see Liam in engagement with a problem that could be addressed by offering to help him and more making its dreams come true, she was in a dilemma. Again his bowels squirmed and she knew that it was of excitement.

When she looked up at Liam and he looked back, he realized that something had changed. Zayn no longer looked the same way. Her eyes were darker, as if something veiled, as if a shadow of desire came upon her. And it was nothing to help calm his erection, far from it. The look Zayn threw him at that time was just to ignite and he had to remember not to rush to caress her face and full lips. It was what he did when she was sleeping, not thinking he was going to wake up her. He stroked her face, her lips. That was what finally gave him an erection that he could not divest. He had always found Zayn beautiful and gorgeous. But for some time, he has a big attraction towards her and he had difficulty to hold himself. And now, a sexual tension hovered between them and it was hard not to feel.

Neither would necessarily move first, but if they wanted something to happen, it would happen though. Liam looked at Zayn, wondering if he did not invent everything he saw due to his condition and Zayn looked at Liam, wondering if he would want her if she outlined the first step. Finally, they stir at the same time, which had the effect of both of them froze in place. Zayn sat kneeling on the bed while Liam shove off the blankets he had always pulled up to his chin. They both stopped moving and looked at one and the other, wondering what to do. By cons, their gestures were like an invitation to the other, making it clear that they were ready for it. And it was also why Zayn slowly approached Liam, finally putting her hands on his cheek. Liam came to cover it with his own hand and brought the palm of Zayn to his lips as he laid in a chaste kiss. When his eyes met Zayn, he stared, biting his lower lip. Liam wrapped his long fingers around the wrist of Zayn and pulled her by her arm. Zayn slowly, still on her knees, went to Liam until she was all against his thigh and her arms are placed around the neck of Liam and her breath caressing the face of her friend. Liam surrounded the frail body of Zayn with his arms by passing them around her waist and squeezed her against him. Zayn came crashing down on the chest of Liam and Zayn had a sigh that wanted to escape from her mouth. Liam slowly brought his other hand to Zayn’s face, fingers caressing her forehead, the corners of her eyes, her cheek, her lips. He stared at them as if he had an incredible attraction to them. Zayn smiled slightly and Liam looked up at her. Her tongue pointed surreptitiously on her lips to moisten and she approached Liam to seal her mouth to his.

Liam answer, but kissed her gently and passionately at the same time, as if he was holding. By cons, his arm around her body pressed against him a little more and Zayn wrapped her arms around the neck of Liam to be welded to it. The feeling was strange kissing a friend. As prohibited, but so comforting at the same time. Zayn knew in the bottom of her heart that it was a bad idea, but the emotions was too overwelming to stop. When Liam's lips caressed Zayn’s and she cracked it open, a wave of heat washed over her body and she squeeze a little more against Liam. But her precarious position prevented her from being at ease and hindered in her desire to be closer to him. She rose up a little and spent one of his legs over the thighs of Liam, overlooking him. Their lips did not separate one second throughout the movement and Zayn continued to drip inside the mouth of Liam eagerly. Liam's hands slipped from the size of Zayn came up to her hips and then to cup the ass of the young woman. A sound of surprise escaped by Zayn fainted on the lips of Liam. Zayn knew at that moment that Liam had much desire that her and Liam had interpreted Zayn’s noise as positive. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and pushed his hands up the back of Zayn under her sweater that belonged to him precisely. It was incredibly sexy she is wearing his clothing and painful erection already jerked at the idea. Zayn who was still standing over him, sat on his lap which made sure that the erection of Liam found himself very close to the privacy of Zayn what did grumble a bit at the back of his throat . Zayn smiled through the kiss that never ended. She loved more than anything when she managed to excite a man to the point he makes noises and grunts. It was her little perversion. The noise emitted by Liam echoed into the back of his lower abdomen and Zayn could not help rolling her hips which was carried out of himself. This time, the two could not restrain their groaning. The erection of Liam slipped between the legs of Zayn, creating friction for both.

After this, Zayn wanted more. As long as she had Liam for her, she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. She did not know when she might have him for her and then threw her hands on the chest of Liam, down along his perfect body to come to meet the limit of his sweater. She put her hands under the fabric, caressing with her fingertips the boiling skin that was there. She wasted no time, her hands went up quickly and lifted the sweater at the same time. Liam had to drop Zayn’s back to raise his arms in the air to remove his sweater. Once done, his hands came to stand over the body of Zayn, traveling up and down. Zayn meanwhile took the opportunity to fondle Liam bulging muscles, his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his abs. She pushed slightly Liam on the back and dropped his delicious lips to go taste his so tempting skin. Her lips were on his shoulder and then went down on his chest and on his abs. Zayn took the opportunity to lick, nibble, to revel from the perfect skin of Liam. By cons, soon, Liam wanted more. So he grabbed Zayn firmly and rolled her onto her back to cover her body in half with his. Holding onto his arm and browsing the body of Zayn on the other, he kissed her neck, biting her delicate skin. Zayn let out a few sighs while the mouth of Liam gave her more pleasure. Liam's hand went up under her shirt, wanting to make her suffer the same fate as his. Zayn raised herself slightly, helping Liam and had to spend her own sweater over her head since Liam was in precarious position above her. She sent her sweater waltz further into the room and suddenly felt embarrassed by the look that Liam was fixing on her. She had no time to cover herself because Liam’s free hand climbed to her chest, taking one of her breasts in his hand. Liam closed his mouth on Zayn’s nipple already hardened by the excitement. He sucked, nibbled, licked while looking Zayn into her eyes. Seeing Liam making her so good while looking into her eyes was too much for Zayn and soon she closed them to focus only on the hand of Liam and his tongue on her sensitive skin. So that there is no jealousy, Liam began the same routine with the other nipple of Zayn, titillating it until Zayn squirmed beneath him. Zayn's hands so far had simply chosen to clutch on the cover but they were eager to caress Liam’s skin and found their way to his shoulders and his neck and hair. Liam went on to devour her skin of her flat belly, down again, dangerously close to her crotch. Went to the waistband of her jogging, Liam looked up at Zayn, almost asking permission to go further. Zayn gave him a small smile and Liam replied before moving his fingers under the waistband of the pants and grasp firmly. He got up on his knees next to Zayn and slid her pants on her legs. At the same time, Liam was also grabbing her panties and Zayn found herself completely naked when Liam was still half dressed. Even though his erection was clearly visible in his pants, Zayn felt very embarrassed to be suddenly exposed. Zayn closed her legs, folding a bit for not being fully extended, naked on the bed. Liam, seeing her discomfort, gently kissed her knee and stroked his fingertips on her smooth and soft leg to her ankle. He pulled his hand quietly, continuing to kiss her thigh thereby. Zayn was covered with a shudder through her body. Liam looked at her and made her feel more desirable and never Zayn had felt like this. Liam seemed to devour her whole body and just thinking, Zayn shivered again. Liam then decided that Zayn did not have to be the only one naked, so he push his thumbs under the elastic and pulled his pants and underwear in a gesture, standing up beside the bed. His erection sprang out of his pants, perfectly drawn along his abdomen. Zayn could not help but lick her lips at the sight of Liam’s cock. Her desire deepened suddenly and she wanted to have it immediately in her. Zayn reached out to the erection of Liam and he came back on the bed to allow his friend to get what she wanted. Zayn's little hand closed around the penis of Liam and enjoyed its stature. It was not necessarily very long, but he was stocky in her hand and had a nice curve. Zayn licked her lips again and she knew what she wanted. She decided she was not going to be that kind of girl who was lying on her back and waiting for the man to do it. She stood up and Liam raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. She put her hands on his shoulders, while kissing him and forced him to lie on his back. Liam obeyed and Zayn could have what she wanted. She wasted no time, she kissed Liam's chest, his abs, hips, and she was finally at the object of her desire. She looked up at Liam and he muttered a profanity while Zayn tongue darted out of her mouth and lick the liquid that had escaped from Liam’s tassel. Liam closed his eyes and his head fell back on the pillow while Zayn opened her mouth to engulf the member of Liam. She walked every vein and every crevice of her tongue and then sucked gently on the end and rush it back into the warmth of her mouth. She buried as deep as she could and covered the rest of her hand. She began to perform back and quiet at the beginning and soon faster. Liam had closed his hands on the bedspread, thus preventing grabbing Zayn. The desire was great to stroke her hair and take her a little wild, but he would not do it with her when she was his friend. And no matter if he had not been with a friend, he will never be allowed to do such a thing. He squeezed harder the cover in his hands, twisting it painfully. Zayn was excellent in what she was doing and Liam would not take long if she continue. He had to told her. He did not want her to end up like that. He wanted to make her happy too. He wanted to be in her. But he would take all his willpower to stop her doing what she was an expert. Liam hasn’t to stop her because Zayn stopped by herself, licking one last time up and down the rod of Liam. The latter could not help growling even if he wanted her to stop. Zayn came up to him while kissing each body part available to her. She came close to his ear and licked the tip gently.

\- I want to have you in me Liam, she said in a whisper making growling Liam louder.

He hugged her against him and Zayn buried her nose in the neck of Liam, breathing his scent so familiar and comforting. Liam swung her on her back and kissed her passionately. Zayn rolled her hips under Liam, coming to meet the moistened member. Liam kissed harder and stopped to look around. Zayn knew him and pointed to the nightstand.

\- First drawer.

Liam smiled and stretched to reach the drawer. He plunged his hand and met a box. He took it and saw that it was a box of condoms. He grabbed one of them, emptying the contents of the box in the drawer in his haste. Zayn sighed and Liam said he would pick up later what Zayn laughed. He returned to her and kissed her again while opening the small square. He managed to tear the envelope and take out the condom. He left the beautiful lips of Zayn and turned his attention to the small object in latex. He looked at the side of it and once found, he impaled it on his member, stroking it. He then returned to Zayn to kiss her passionately and caress one of her breasts, his thumb tickling his feverish nipple. Zayn spread her legs, leaving room for Liam between hem. Liam’s pelvis suit perfectly in the space and his member came rub against the privacy of Zayn. Liam had not yet reached this place, and he was dying for it. So he ran a hand between him and Zayn and tried to make up to her privacy. By cons, Zayn stopped him by closing her hand on his wrist. Liam looked at her friend, wondering what she was doing. Zayn in single response bit her lower lip and rolled her hips. In doing so Liam’s member slipped on her clitoris, extricating her a sigh of satisfaction. Liam knew what she wanted to do and helped by rolling the hips in turn, meeting Zayn's clit every time and doing a little sigh. Liam kissed Zayn, burying his tongue into her mouth, licking everything at his disposal. Zayn still squirming a little under Liam wanting to increase the friction on her clit. Soon, she wanted more and suddenly with an experienced roll of her hips, she slid Liam’s member lower and it settled near her orifice. He lacked only a small push from Liam so he could enter, it did not take long, seeing that Zayn was ready. He went quietly, gradually introducing him into her. He was finally and completely entered and he remained motionless for a few seconds, kissing Zayn lazily. Zayn had passed her hands around the neck of Liam and stroked his hair. When she was ready, she told Liam he could go and Liam began to move. He rolled his hips, almost completely out of Zayn and back deep into her, making her moan. He loved to be there, buried completely inside of Zayn, feeling her warmth and her every move, her muscles contracting around him and relaxing. He also repeated the same maneuver in an unsustainable slow. After a few shots like this, Zayn groaned and told him to go faster. Liam laughed because it was exactly the reaction he expected from Zayn and he finally put it seriously. He raised himself on his elbows above her, arms on each side of her head and began to provide powerful battering in Zayn. She raised her legs a little more, crossing her ankles to the hips of Liam, allowing it to go even further. In doing so, Zayn opened her mouth to let out a soundless cry. She felt Liam furrow inside her. Zayn closed a little more her legs around Liam and changed the angle of their two bodies which made sure that Liam, in his new strike, came directly rub this specific bundle of nerves inside Zayn which drove her crazy. Soon she was barely aware of what was happening around her. Nothing mattered but that place where Liam continued tirelessly to meet with his cock and Liam’s hand had strongly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back slightly to allow him to kiss her neck and biting her sensitive skin. Their antics became horny and Liam kept him to shout Zayn’s name byt biting her skin while nothing could hold Zayn who did not hesitate to give voice as she felt up this so familiar point of no return. Liam gave a particularly powerful blow and Zayn dug her nails into the back of Liam shouting his name as she poured in a powerful wave of pleasure that would drain her energy, leaving her as lifeless. Liam continued to enter her, helping her to road her orgasm and amount his gradually. When Zayn began to stop shaking and he felt her soften under him, Liam finally sank his teeth into her shoulder and Liam discharged into the condom, trembling all over his body, jerks become completely disordered. He continued to move a little, until he does have the strength and then only their jerky breaths fill the room. Liam did not move, still lying on Zayn. He kissed her neck and shoulder lazily where his face was still buried. Soon he finally had the strength to get up a little and look at Zayn. An incredible smile stretched her face and her eyes sparkled beautifully. Liam could not help but to kiss her and Zayn’s lips moved against his, her smile always present. Liam stopped the kiss and looked at her.

\- Why are you smiling like that?

Zayn's smile deepened a little more and she buried her face in the crook of Liam, pressing against him, her arms around his neck.

\- Zayn?  
\- Liam?  
\- Are you ok?  
\- Yes. Perfectly. And you?  
\- Very well.

The two laughed and Liam finally moved, leaving Zayn and lying beside her. He took off the condom and threw it in the trash. He was then lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, quietly resuming contact with reality and his breath. Zayn at his side did the same. Liam turned his head toward her, looking at her perfect profile, his swarthy and sweet skin, red with sex, endless lashes, her long black hair cascading around her. She was beautiful. Liam gently stroked her cheek and Zayn smiled. She grabbed Liam's hand and kissed each of his fingertips before closing her hand around them and place them on her chest. Liam could feel the heart beat of Zayn returned to a regular rhythm. He would like to live this moment again, always, just with her. To admire her sated and satisfied. Zayn finally turned her head towards Liam, a smile dancing on her lips. Liam came over and kissed her lips and Zayn’s smile deepened. She turned around, pushing her way into Liam’s arms, burying her face in the skin of his chest. She closed her arms around his waist and she was imprisoned between his. They did not stir as to fold the blankets on them and turn off the TV and light. They did not exchange a word and did not discuss what had happen or what was going to happen. There was no discussion of whether Liam rest to sleep. He rest, endpoint. They only exchanged a few kisses and some smiles and then they slept in the arms of each other, sighing. Nobody knew what would happening with their relationship, not even them. But for the moment nothing mattered. Only their hearts beat in unison.


End file.
